


The Ways Of Men

by SweetSorcery



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir reads an unusual book. Elladan is full of surprises. And Glorfindel is a wise and willing tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ways Of Men

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and the keepers of the LOTR movie rights. All fannish additions were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written quite a few years ago now, for the Slashlords Fuh-Q-Fest. I can't imagine how this combination of characters came about, and assume it was a challenge, as I haven't read the actual LOTR books, so I made them up from snippets of information combined with a vivid imagination. I'm weird that way, did the same with Faramir pre-Two Towers movie, and am sorely tempted to start on the glorious Thranduil I scarcely know from prologues and trailers. :)

The mid-morning sun was screened by the rustling treetops outside the library of Imladris, and only the odd finger of warm light dipped into the open room and caressed a table edge here, a picture frame there, a half-empty water carafe waiting to be consumed... and sometimes, it dabbed highlights on Elrohir's midnight-dark tresses.

Elrond's youngest son was draped across his favourite chair in his father's library, one long, lean leg dangling over the branch-like armrest, the other stretched out in front of him. He would not have sat so casually were not his father, as well as the kind but stern Erestor, away on a trip to Lórien, for neither Elrond nor his counsellor approved of such inelegant postures. In his slender hands, the young elf was holding a leather-bound volume on the customs of the race of men. A flicker of amusement quirked up his lips now and then, and a clear laugh bubbled from his throat at intervals.

So engrossed was he in his reading material, he never noticed the approach of Glorfindel, who stood with a amused yet somewhat unreadable expression in the open doorway. The tall, golden-haired elf looked fondly - too fondly, perhaps - on his young charge. A soft sigh escaped him unchecked when Elrohir's concentration became so intensely focused that the grey eyes narrowed at something on the page, and the tip of his tongue poked from his pink mouth a little as he considered the information he was digesting. All of a sudden, Elrohir gasped sharply and jolted upright so suddenly as to nearly drop the book.

"Elrohir, what is it?" Glorfindel called out in concern, starting towards him.

Now the thick tome truly did clatter to the stone floor, as Elrohir jumped from the chair and stared at Glorfindel, wide-eyed and blushing.

Glorfindel instantly stopped in his tracks, a smile spreading over his face. His interest had been peeked - now, why was Elrohir blushing? "What were you reading?"

"Glorfindel, you scared me." Elrohir moved sideways, tugging his robes downwards frantically in a futile attempt to somehow lengthen them and hide the fallen book behind the swishing folds.

"Scared you? Do you not mean surprised you?" Glorfindel, still smiling, moved closer, and Elrohir started nudging the book a little, hoping to move it behind a cabinet and out of sight.

"Well... yes. I... I was merely..." Elrohir kept retreating.

"Merely?" Glorfindel kept following.

"Deep in thought." Elrohir nodded, content with his explanation.

Glorfindel was not. "And what, pray tell, has given you so much to think about in that book of yours?"

"Book?" Elrohir asked weakly.

"Yes, I believe I recognised the book you held a moment ago. Was it not part of the collection Lord Celeborn brought with him on his last visit?" Glorfindel gave Elrohir an uncomfortably knowing look. "If it is the volume I think it is, it provides some rather amusing reading." The seneschal's smile grew positively wicked when Elrohir's discomfort became more and more evident. He was now dying to find out what the young one had been reading to rattle him so.

Elrohir made one last attempt to hide the book, but he had only managed to place a graceful foot on the book's cover to kick it out of sight when Glorfindel, quite disconcertingly, reached to place a hand on his trembling thigh, shook his head, and crouched down at his feet. The young elf held his breath as he looked down at his tutor, whose hand smoothed down his slender leg until he cupped Elrohir's ankle with a light grip. Glorfindel smirked up at him, well aware of the racing pulse against his palm and, lifting Elrohir's silk-slippered foot, he retrieved the book. The little gasp Elrohir gave did not go unnoticed, but Glorfindel - rising and standing very, very close to Elrohir - decided to not add to the young elf's embarrassment by commenting on it. Besides, there was yet the issue of the book to amuse himself with.

"Now, what do we have here..." he began, flipping pages until he found the section most recently held open. He scanned a few paragraphs, aware of Elrohir fidgeting beside him, until he found what had evidently brought about all the commotion. Laughing out loud with his head thrown back, Glorfindel ignored Elrohir's mumbled 'hmpf' of indignation. But once he had calmed somewhat, he gazed at his student with a soft smile. "Poor elfling."

"Well, it is obviously only a myth," Elrohir said, pouting.

Glorfindel was still laughing. "Oh, but I assure you, it is not."

Elrohir's eyes widened. "But... surely, even men would not do such things!" he exclaimed.

Glorfindel nodded, smirking.

"Do what things?"

Elrohir turned to face his brother standing in the open doorway, while Glorfindel responded, his sparkling eyes not leaving Elrohir's face. "Your brother has been studying some of the race of men's lesser known customs, Elladan. I fear he is a little shaken."

"Oh, what customs are these?" Elladan asked eagerly, rushing towards them. Glorfindel handed him the book wordlessly, his thumb positioned at the appropriate passage. Elladan read, gasped, then smiled, and looked feverishly back and forth between Glorfindel and Elrohir. "This is fascinating."

Elrohir's shock returned full force. "But brother! How can you say that? It is... well... wrong. I do not see how it can be possible for three males to... to..."

He blushed crimson, and Glorfindel helpfully interjected, "Make love?"

Elrohir gasped at him like a fish. "But love is a thing between two kindred spirits! How can there be love between more than two? It must surely be about carnal lust only!" He had grown quite heated in his diatribe and ran a nervous hand over his high forehead.

"I see nothing wrong with carnal lust," said Elladan dryly.

Glorfindel laughed, unable to look away from Elrohir's face for even a moment. "Can there not be three kindred spirits, Elrohir? And do you yourself only love one other?" he asked. "Do you not love your brother as well as your father? And your mother too? And your grandparents? And--"

Elrohir's brows drew together. "But Glorfindel, how can you compare that kind of love? I would not have such..." He bit his lip nervously. "... relations with my father, or my brother, let alone both of them at once!"

"Yes, such a pity." Elladan sighed, sending Glorfindel into another fit of laughter. "Well, I have tried," Elladan said stubbornly.

"Oh, Elladan, be serious!" Elrohir chided.

"But I am, brother." Elladan moved closer, tugging at the strand of hair in front of Elrohir's ear affectionately. "I have been flirting with you for years, but you refuse to notice. As for father... well, I've given up there."

"Elladan!" Elrohir exclaimed, horrified and annoyed, because he was sure Glorfindel's laughter was entirely at his own expense.

"Poor Elrohir," Glorfindel said, running the back of his hand over the young elf's cheek. "So many horrors in a single day." He might have left it there and ceased to torture his favourite, were it not for the slight shiver he detected in the smooth skin where he touched it. A multitude of mischievous ideas came at once to his ever active mind, and he smirked disconcertingly at Elrohir. "You might be surprised though."

Elrohir's eyes widened. "But Glorfindel, surely you are not saying that you have--"

"I have made love to more than one other at a time, yes." Glorfindel spoke very sincerely, and he wisely refrained from a humorous inflection this time.

Elrohir gulped, while Elladan gazed at their golden-haired tutor in awe. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked boldly.

"Very much." Glorfindel smiled at Elladan, who returned the smile. "If it is heavenly with one you love, it is unbearably beautiful with two."

"I thought this was a thing only men did," Elrohir interjected hesitantly.

"Few elves have ever tried it, or at least would admit to having tried it." Glorfindel smirked. "Men however..." He leaned in even closer to the other two. "There are certain rumours regarding the sons of the Steward of Gondor and young Éomer of Rohan."

"Glorfindel!" Elrohir whimpered, his resolve weakening as unbidden images rose in his mind. "I admit that males intrigue me more than females, though I have yet to discover how they would... touch. But heavens, what would three males do with each other?" The moment the words had left his mouth, Elrohir knew he had issued a challenge neither his mischievous tutor nor his adventurous brother could possibly resist, and he bit down on his bottom lip hard to distract himself from the warm shiver of anticipation coursing through his veins.

Glorfindel's eyes softened, and his hand returned for another light touch to Elrohir's cheek. "You truly wish to know, Elrohir?"

"I... am not certain."

Elladan grinned, shifting eagerly. "I think he is. Glorfindel?"

"Hmm. I think so too," the older elf agreed and, quickly enough to surprise, he leaned down to press his lips to Elrohir's, swallowing the whimper which greeted him. Encouraged when he felt the young elf weaken and stagger against him, he reached one arm around Elrohir's middle, daring to deepen the kiss by parting soft, virginal lips and probing between them teasingly. When he was satisfied that Elrohir was entirely amicable to an acquaintance with the odd customs of men, he released him to stand on his own, shaky legs.

Elladan gasped in awe, peering in fascination at his brother's flushed face and swollen lips. "Oh, but he melts even more beautifully than I imagined," he whispered.

Glorfindel huskily murmured his agreement, surreptitiously loosening his high collar. He was somewhat stunned by the force of his own reaction to Elrohir.

Elrohir looked first at him, then at Elladan, touching his tingling lips with the tip of his index finger. His eyes were wide and gleamed hotly.

"Elladan," Glorfindel said very quietly by way of instruction.

Elladan, startled from his silent adoration of his brother's innocent sensuality, immediately caught the hint and nodded, then pulled Elrohir's shaking form into his arms for his own taste of his brother's lush mouth.

The sight was distracting, to say the least: these two most beautiful elves in a passionate embrace, their mouths playing as Elladan grew more tender and Elrohir more daring. For a moment, Glorfindel simply watched, but then he moved behind Elrohir. After all, his pupil wanted a very particular kind of demonstration. Using Elladan's very efficient technique of keeping Elrohir occupied to his advantage, Glorfindel placed his hands on Elrohir's shoulders and slid the heavy blue outer robe off them, letting it drop to the floor with a soft rustling of fabric. Elrohir whimpered into Elladan's mouth, and Glorfindel smirked as he bent his head to kiss the side of Elrohir's neck while his hands undid the fastenings at his waist. The warm body shifted backwards against him, and he hissed against the tender skin when a firm behind brushed his awakening erection. And then brushed it again. Glorfindel thought that Elrohir was taking to this unusual custom quite well. He parted the slight, inner robe Elrohir wore and exposed a silken chest to Elladan's eyes just as their kiss finally ended.

Elladan tilted up his brother's chin and kissed the underside of it, then planted tiny kisses all the way down his neck, on his graceful collarbone, and all over his chest, before latching his suckling lips onto a tightening nipple.

Elrohir cried out, arching into the touch and, by reflex, pushing his backside against the obstacle behind him, the owner of which groaned in a most disconcerting manner.

"Keep doing that, little elfling," Glorfindel breathed. "And your lesson will be done far sooner than you wish!" By way of apology, perhaps, Elrohir laid his head backwards against Glorfindel's shoulder and peered up at him with wide, dark eyes. Glorfindel smiled at him tenderly and bent his head to kiss him once more. His hand came to rest over the nipple not currently being abused by Elladan. Elrohir squirmed under the touch, mewling when Glorfindel twisted the tight little nub between thumb and forefinger.

Elladan's hands were moving to the back of Elrohir's hips now, his nails scraping along the swell of Glorfindel's clothed arousal with every movement of their mutual captive. He winked cheekily up at the blond elf as he went down on his knees, trailing kisses in a straight line over Elrohir's stomach and towards the edge of his breeches.

Glorfindel desperately wanted to watch Elladan's actions, but Elrohir's slight robes were blocking his view, so he pulled them back off the smaller elf's shoulders and dropped them carelessly to flow over those already on the ground.

Elrohir gasped, and when Glorfindel saw Elladan nuzzling his brother's arousal through the thin dark linen of his breeches, he knew it was not due to the cool breeze whirling through the open room. He smiled, kissing the newly exposed shoulders one after the other, his hands sliding down Elrohir's arms until he could twine their fingers and lift the trembling hands to latch together behind his own neck. Elrohir's whole body curved, his bare back warm against Glorfindel's chest even through the taller elf's robes, while his groin pushed towards Elladan's touch. Glorfindel enclosed the slight body in a tight embrace, holding Elrohir steady while Elladan, gazing up with passion-dark eyes, slid the breeches down over Elrohir's arousal.

Elrohir was exposed to the view of both elves for a moment of silent admiration, until Elladan could wait no more and reached to close one hand around his brother's erection, even as he flicked his tongue teasingly against the tip. Elrohir moaned as if in pain, but the pounding of his heart underneath one of Glorfindel's hands, and the quivering of his stomach underneath the other, proved that pain was certainly not the cause of his distress.

"I think you enjoy this strange custom, little elfling." Glorfindel whispered into Elrohir's ear, punctuating his statement with a flick of his tongue into the shell, before curling it around the delicate rim and following it to the tender lobe.

"Oh yes," Elrohir sighed, shivering wildly, and his eyes closed when Elladan's hand found a rhythm on him, matched by his mouth as it teased the tip and the tiny slit, coaxing forth his essence to be devoured.

"I wish I could have a taste of you like that," Glorfindel whispered huskily, his breath sending cool air over the dampness he had spread on Elrohir's ear.

Elladan must have heard him, because the elf released Elrohir's hardness to call his name and offer him a drop of Elrohir's essence on the tip of a finger.

Glorfindel smiled at Elladan, leaning down to pull the finger into his mouth and suckle the treat from his skin. "I knew he would taste sweet," he murmured, his own arousal growing nearly unbearable.

"So did I," Elladan agreed huskily, sinking into Glorfindel's deep blue eyes, before returning to his delicious task once more, not breaking eye contact.

Glorfindel felt Elrohir quiver so hard in his arms, he knew release could not be far off, and he swiftly pushed a hand inside the breeches partly stripped from Elrohir's hips, and cupped a warm cheek.

"Glorfindel!" Elrohir called out, pushing back into the touch, then forward into Elladan's mouth, seemingly unable to decide where to find his pleasure, when Glorfindel's hand shifted unexpectedly, and a long, slender finger trailed down the cleft of Elrohir's bottom.

"No, I--" he mumbled weakly, before any coherent thought fled his mind entirely as the finger slipped inside him and pushed as far as it was possible without causing pain.

Elladan let go of Elrohir's erection long enough to say huskily, "He will not last much longer."

Glorfindel agreed. And, with a few rapid thrusts of his finger inside the tight little space, he had Elrohir spurting his release into his brother's mouth.

Elladan's eyes were still closed, and his lips curved in a blissful smile, when he finished licking droplets from the corners of his mouth, and Elrohir sank back against Glorfindel limply.

Catching the young elf, Glorfindel nuzzled his cheek and turned him in his arms to kiss him deeply.

Elrohir flung his bare arms around his tutor's neck and returned the kiss with enchanting eagerness, his tongue making hesitant little stabs against the roof and sides of Glorfindel's mouth, until the older elf withdrew, gasping. "Keep kissing me like that, and you will give me ideas."

"What manner of ideas?" Elrohir asked with unaccustomed boldness, looking guilelessly up at Glorfindel.

Elladan chuckled, and Elrohir turned his face to kiss his brother as well. Playfully, Glorfindel joined in the kiss, and the three of them licked and nipped at each other's tongues and lips until Elrohir began to giggle. "I should thank you both," he said with a soft smile, reaching up and touching a hand to each elf's cheek.

"Yes, you should," Elladan agreed. "Though your education in these matters is yet incomplete. Am I not right, Glorfindel?"

"Oh yes," Glorfindel confirmed, amused by the wide-eyed expression on Elrohir's face. "Perhaps by thanking us, he could go some way towards completing his instruction."

"What would you have me do?" Elrohir asked without hesitation, then blushed becomingly at his own evident eagerness.

Elladan took one of Elrohir's hands and pressed it to his own, still unsated arousal, and Elrohir swallowed hard. "Would you do to me what I have done to you, little brother?"

Elrohir nodded. "I would like that very much."

Elladan smiled at him lovingly, then faced Glorfindel. "And what would our tutor like to add to your education, I wonder?" He winked, his hand still rubbing Elrohir's along the swell of his arousal.

Glorfindel watched the movement with a smile of his own. "I think that Elrohir's pretty mouth will be quite busy, so I shall attend to the rest of him."

Elrohir wanted to ask what that entailed, but he did not dare. Besides, he knew his beloved tutor would do nothing to hurt him, so he nodded his agreement.

Glorfindel surveyed the room, and his eyes fixed on the narrow, hip-high table beneath the West window; he pulled it into the center of the room and beckoned Elrohir closer.

Elladan moved to the other side of the table, once he had divined Glorfindel's plan. And he had, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"Lie down," Glorfindel murmured to Elrohir. "No, wait!" he quickly added, and swiftly pulled a thick velvet cloth from another table to lay it upon the one before them; it would serve well as a cushion. "Now."

Elrohir looked questioningly at him, and was about to turn and lower himself on his back, when Glorfindel took him by the hips and pressed him against the edge of the table to bend him forwards over it. Letting out a slightly indignant gasp, Elrohir nevertheless complied, and found himself at the perfect height to tend to Elladan's need.

His brother enthusiastically undid his garments and moved to the table's edge, where Elrohir reached to grasp his hips and, after exchanging a tender glance with his twin, allowed Elladan to slide his arousal into his open mouth.

"Oh, Elrohir!" Elladan gasped. The trembling, inexperienced lips he had been wanting to feel on his body for so long nearly undid him in a heartbeat.

Elrohir imitated what Elladan had done to him, astonished by how easy it seemed. How completely right. And Elladan was making the sweetest sounds, so he had to be doing well. A sudden distraction disturbed Elrohir's rhythm, and he gasped around Elladan when Glorfindel's finger returned to slip inside him, soon followed by another. Whimpering, he forced himself to relax and was soon rewarded with a return of the delightful sensations from earlier. He shuddered against the table, glad it was there to hold him up.

Glorfindel, without missing a beat, knelt between Elrohir's parted legs. Just as Elrohir began to mumble in displeasure at the lack of touch inside him, he leaned forward and parted Elrohir's soft cheeks with his thumbs. A sudden stillness went through Elrohir, and Glorfindel caressed his puckered opening with his thumbs for an instant, before replacing them with his tongue.

Elrohir screamed. Or would have done so, had he been free to.

Elladan's eyes opened wide immediately, when he realised what Glorfindel was doing. He whimpered in sympathy with his brother, and his own arousal twitched and began to leak inside its soft sheath. "Beautiful!" he gasped, and Elrohir's eyes, feverish and dark, looked up and met his own. "You are so beautiful, Elrohir," Elladan repeated in a reverent whisper, holding his brother's eyes, even when they threatened to close in sheer bliss. He ran a finger tenderly down Elrohir's cheek. "Keep looking at me," he pleaded. In response, Elrohir blinked once, then held the contact bravely. "I wish to see your every reaction to what Glorfindel is doing," Elladan implored. "I want to memorise your features at this moment, for I will not be able to see them when I do this to you myself."

Elrohir groaned, a small muscle beneath his left eye twitching with the effort of not breaking eye contact at any price. He was too aroused to be shocked by Elladan's words, his own violent reaction to them, or Glorfindel's tongue inside his body. Just as he thought he could stand it no more, Glorfindel stopped, and he whined at the loss.

"Shh, Elrohir," Glorfindel soothed, one hand gently caressing the small of Elrohir's back as he stood. He moved away to search for something in a nearby sideboard.

Elladan, withdrawing from Elrohir's mouth, to his brother's further distress, watched their tutor retrieve a small flask from a drawer and recognised it as Erestor's favourite fragrant oil - the one he liked to burn near him whenever he worked in the library for long hours. He smiled and caught Glorfindel eyes.

The golden-haired elf returned the smile, before bending down to whisper into Elrohir's ear, "Will you allow me to breach you to the scent of jasmine?" Elrohir, aroused beyond endurance, would have agreed to anything, no matter what kind of riddle it involved. He nodded jerkily. Glorfindel smiled and, after making quick work of the fastenings on his own robes, coated himself with the oil, before covering two fingers with it and moving them behind Elrohir.

Elladan stood on his toes, desperate to watch, but found that it was quite enough to simply observe Elrohir's reaction.

"Do not hurt me," Elrohir begged, but his voice was ragged and his skin had lost none of its sensuous flush.

Glorfindel bent down to kiss the smooth flesh between his shoulder blades, then the side of his neck. "I could never hurt you, sweet one."

Elrohir nodded, smiling a little at the endearment, and allowed the intrusion of first two, then three fingers. Glorfindel's continuously murmured words of affection, and Elladan's tender eyes, kept him relaxed.

When Glorfindel finally withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his weeping sex, Elrohir was well prepared, and anticipation had long since won out over his anxiety. And at the first, slow glide of Glorfindel's erection inside him, he felt as though the heavens were tumbling down around him, and his only fear was to lose consciousness before this was over. Panting hard, his fingers gripping the rim of the table, Elrohir was breached over and over. Slowly at first, then more rapidly, with the thrusts seeming to match the pattern of his breathing. The rising scent of jasmine only aroused him more, and though regretful that he was unable to continue pleasuring his dear brother, he noted hazily that Elladan was watching, his familiar eyes burning with an intensity he had never seen before, while he pleasured himself right before Elrohir's eyes.

Glorfindel's breaths grew louder and more ragged, and his graceful hands gripped Elrohir's hips tighter and tighter. In his determination not to hurt him, he held back as long as he could, but when he felt his thrusts finally met fully, and muscles contracted around him, he began to thrust harder. Once. Twice. The third time had him groaning low in his throat, and Elrohir's whimper punctuated the sound so beautifully, he could hold on no more, and with a broken, "Elrohir!", he spilled himself inside his young charge. Elrohir followed only a moment later, arching back against Glorfindel while raggedly crying out his tutor's name.

Elladan fought his own release, his hand moving rapidly now, but he needed to see and hear it all, needed to imprint the blissful vision of the two elves he loved more than anything in the world firmly in his mind. He was barely conscious of the shifting in Elrohir's and Glorfindel's positions. Not until Glorfindel was suddenly wrapped around his back and turning his head back to kiss him deeply and intensely, while Elrohir knelt down before him and took his throbbing arousal once more into his mouth.

Elladan moaned into his tutor's kiss, clutching Glorfindel's shoulder awkwardly while his other hand sought to entwine in Elrohir's hair. And with one last slow slide of Glorfindel's tongue along his own, he filled Elrohir's mouth, his knees buckling and his vocal chords incapable of issuing his scream of release.

When Elladan came to again, he lay splayed, half-naked and disheveled, on the wide sofa by the fire-place, with two long arms across his chest, and two pairs of eyes smiling at him. Elrohir was tucked up against his left, and Glorfindel lay on his right, looking quietly amused.

"Ai!" Elladan exclaimed, brushing a hand over his feverish forehead. Then he chuckled softly.

"It seems Elrohir was not the only one to learn something today," Glorfindel stated thoughtfully, running the back of his hand first over Elladan's cheek, then Elrohir's. The latter purred like a kitten, to his lovers' amusement.

Glorfindel pressed a kiss to two of his own fingers, then placed them to Elrohir's lips. "Did I not tell you that to love two at once is not only possible, but sheer bliss?"

Elrohir nodded with a soft smile, curling more tightly into Elladan's embrace. "I never should have doubted you, Glorfindel. Perhaps I ought to be punished?"

Elladan and Glorfindel laughed, and the tutor replied, "That is a lesson for another day." And with a tender look at Elladan, he added, "Best taught by two, I believe."

Elladan grinned. "If not three."

"Elladan?" Elrohir asked in surprise.

"Wait until Erestor returns to find his jasmine oil gone," Elladan said dryly. All three of them laughed heartily at this, and Elrohir was not the only one whose eyes held an eager glint.

 

The End


End file.
